


About the size of it

by scotchandwhitelies



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchandwhitelies/pseuds/scotchandwhitelies
Summary: “Why aren’t we having sex ?”, she deadpans, so earnestly his only reply is rapid blinking for a minute. Again and again.He huffs a throaty chuckle.“It’s hardly noon, princess.”“What does have to do with anything ?”“Timing. I’m not used to talk about sex so early in the day.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	About the size of it

**Author's Note:**

> No literary quality whatsoever, just fun and horniness because God knows my black ass needs some lighthearted pieces right now.

The air is hot and humid on this sunday. The grass still smells like the fresh rain that poured in the morning and roused earthy scents from the ground.

It’s quiet in there, if you ignore the crisp chirping of crickets and leaves bristling periodically thanks to a gentle breeze. Or the clatter of freshly laundered laundry drying in the sun.

Bucky is busy, eyes locked on the movement of his hands as he strips the fence of his vegetable garden from any chipped paint. He’s not much for conversational skills, even after his deprogramming, and usually hums at Shuri’s relentless babbling while he works. But this time, there’s an edge to her voice that raises his attention. 

“ _Buck_ …”

He looks over his shoulder, holding the bristle brush high in the air. 

He sees it then. The burning gleam in her eyes that gives notice of the nuts and bolts working her massive intellect.

“What’s the matter, sugar ?”, he says, brows knitting at the way her beautiful face is scrunched with discontent.

“ _Why aren’t we having sex_ ?”, she deadpans, so earnestly his only reply is rapid blinking for a minute. Again and again.

He huffs a throaty chuckle. 

“It’s hardly noon, princess.”

“What does have to do with anything ?”

“ _Timing_. I’m not used to talk about sex so early in the day.”

Shuri rolls her eyes like the brat she is, even at twenty years of age. 

They’ve been dating for four months and Bucky is hopeful two more months will be enough before making his proposal. A forever with Shuri is what he wants and what he needs. She’s the one who taught him about being a little selfish sometimes, thinking about the future. The one who helps him running out of reasons to hate himself.

Bucky is in love. Fell deeply the minute he opened his eyes after his cryo sleep to gaze at her lovely face. Shuri is the first thing he saw after being reborn and he wants her to be the last person he sees whenever Death puts him to rest.

In love. He doesn’t know how else to label that feeling. The swell in his chest when she smiles at him. How his eyes and ears perk when she’s near. 

And the need that claws at his loins, no matter how hard he tries to deny it. 

The hunger that consumes him and makes his skin flush at the thought of feeling every inch of her body with every inch of his. Something he thought dead a long time ago. Something the princess stirs up in him.

Shuri presently rises from her crouched position to stand as tall as she can with her small frame, all lanky limbs and slim curves beneath her gauzy summer dress. 

Bucky does his best to avoid going there but his brain no doubt takes mental snapshots of her to save them for...recreational activities.

“I can handle it, you know”, she says, drawing up close to stand right beside him. 

He scrubs off another stain from the wood, a deep knit in his brow.

“What do you mean ?”

“The gigantic rod you think you’re hiding in your pants apparently.”

“Wh- _What_ ?”, he splutters, red blotches creeping up over the collar of his shirt.

Shuri crosses her arms and raises her chin.

“I know what you’re thinking. I may be smaller than you but it doesn’t mean I can’t handle your bionic dick.”

He shakes his head, buries his face in his hands. Surely, his ears have gone all red as well because they’re flaming hot . He definitely thought about this before, how he could overpower her in bed with just his broad frame but he isn’t ready for her to say it so blatantly. So shamelessly.

“ _Bast, Shuri_ …”, he hisses, pitching his voice low as if there were any prying ears around.

She’s having none of it, arching a brow in annoyance.

“Am I wrong ?”, she insists.

Bucky takes a deep breath, settles the brush on top of a tree trunk. He carves his flesh hand through his hair, needlessly slicking it back, averting his gaze.

He wonders what to say to settle her mind. How to explain she’s not entirely wrong but his hesitations about making love to her stems from deep in his psyché. It’s not just fear of hurting her. And it has nothing to do with lack of desire. 

But it’s been so long since he touched someone this way. In fact, there’s a fear of disappointing her in this area too. He’s out of practice to say the least and is anxious of taking more than what he deserves.

Bucky cannot lie to her. He rests his fists on his hips and nods reluctantly.

Instead of looking triumphant about being right the way she usually do, her expression goes weary. She rises a hand to skim his beard. Bucky angles his head to better feel the softness of her palm.

“You’re never gonna hurt me”, she says.

He curls his hand around her wrist, a breathless prayer escaping him. The same thing he asked her when they discussed the lengths they would need to go to in order to free his mind from Hydra’s brainwashing. 

“ _Don’t let me hurt you._ ”

Another hand grazes the trimmed hair on his cheek, so that both her little hands frame his face. 

“I will never let that happen, Ingcuka”, she smiles.

Bucky reads certainty in her eyes. He nods.

“So now that’s settled... _Are you finally putting out, tonight_ ?”, she says, back to her coy and playful self.

He throws his head back in laughter then brings his fist to his mouth as his shoulders shake with mirth.

He pulls her into a hug then.

“Now that’s very forward of you, your Highness. _How scandalous_..”

“I like to get straight to the point”, she says, smoothing down her skirt.

A shadow cuts across her features quickly. She nibbles her lower lip, eyes wandering to the sky reaching trees surrounding the area. 

“Though if you don’t wanna have sex with me at all, you can say it, Buck. I don’t wanna sound like I’m pressuring you into something you don’t want. You really have no obligation to fuck me...”

Her honesty gives him pause and his smile disappears. He shakes his head, and raises his vibranium hand to tuck her chin in between his fingers, forcing her to gaze back at him.

“We’re never gonna fuck, sugar. Ever.”

Another crease appears on her forehead. He smooths it with his flesh hand, brushing an unruly braid out the way. 

“Why ?”, she says, sounding so sad it plucks at his heartstrings.

“Cause we’ll make love. _Every time_.”

He practically drinks in the hitch in her breath, her relieved sigh, hungry mouth hovering over hers. He takes a delicate swipe at her lower lip then, heart swelling when Shuri answers with a greedy moan. 

His hands find her hips, her hands seek the broad expanse of his shoulders. 

Bucky kisses her slow and tender, a striking contrast to how febrile his hands are, travelling down her back, cradling the small globes of her ass and pulling her even closer if it’s possible. 

He knows she can feel him rapidly growing hard against her belly. He can give her that for now, only that. The evidence of his desire for her as he practically lifts her off the ground just to kiss her better, just like this, the two of them caressed by the Wakandan sun, in the heart of the country.

Shuri pulls back, her need for air overpowering need and want, and he almost whines in protest.

Bucky rests his forehead against hers, breathing ragged.

“ _I want you_ …”, he says, the ache of not having turning his voice to a wreck. 

“I want you too”, she says, stealing another quick peck.

“Someday”, he vows, “I’ll be ready someday soon. _I swear it_.”

He dampens his lips while staring at her, seeing nothing but unwithering faith and love and hope. 

Shuri acquiesces with a nod, a small grin breaking out on her face.

“ _Can’t wait_.”

He kisses her again before releasing her, making sure her stance on the ground is steady. 

He seizes her up and down before turning around and collecting his tools one item at a time. 

“But I’ll have you know, sugar…”

“What ?”, she says, tilting her head.

Bucky makes a deliberate pause for his words to have more impact. 

“My rod is not just gigantic. _It’s titanic_. So be careful what you wish for. I’d hate to split you in half...”

The quip would be more effective if it weren’t for the red blotches creeping up his neckline and ears but Shuri croaks appropriately and swats him on the arm for that.

Bucky giggles all the way to his cabin, her trailing after him with half formed sentences that increase his hilarity.

“I’ve seen it and I wasn’t _that_ impressed”, she grumbles, picking up the pace to outdistance him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it, put a comment on it ;;;;


End file.
